Speed of Sound
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Hydra has taken things to a personal level for the avengers and now they and Alex fight against time to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so here's the next installment to my Alex series. Hope everyone enjoys it! It's all handwritten out, so it's just a matter of typing it into the computer and uploading it; so, it shouldn't take a long time to update. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Avengers.**

"I'm surprised your parents allowed you to come out here," Joey says as he hands Alex and Johnny a beer.

"They don't know I'm here," Alex replies with a smirk.

"Huh. You really are Barton's kid," Joey replies with his own smirk.

"Yeah. Wait till you see her temper. All Romanov," Johnny adds in with a chuckle. Alex scowls and punches him in the bicep.

It was the end of the school year and they were celebrating with the other kids from the SHIELD program. Of course, there was alcohol and Alex knew her parents would never allow her to come to the party. So, instead, she said she and Johnny were going to the carnival at the edge of the city.

Alex looks around the group surrounding her. There was the host, Joey, who was Telekinetic. Michelle, who could control people's minds. Lee, who could teleport. And Bree, who was a Junior SHIELD agent, before Hydra disassembled it, like most of the other teenagers at the party. There's a chuckle and Alex turns her attention back to the conversation.

Joey was moving water from the nearby pond through the air. He hovers it over a group of agents before letting it drop. The water splashes on top of them and they let out shouts and squeals of surprise. Joey, Johnny, and Alex laugh causing the wet agents to glare at them. They head in Alex, Johnny, and Joey's direction but there is a loud explosion that sends trembles through the ground.

"What was that?" Alex asks as she and the rest of the Junior Agents look around for the cause of the explosion. There is a large cloud of smoke billowing into the sky from in front of the rundown house they are at.

"Our cars!" someone shouts from behind them.

"Something's wrong," Johnny says from right next to her. He's searching their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.

"Johnny. There," Alex says as she points into the sky where a SHIELD plane has appeared.

"Something tells me that's not SHIELD," Joey says with a scowl as he sidles up next to them.

"Maybe we should call your parents," Johnny says with a glance towards Alex. Alex shakes her head.

"No way. I'd rather take these guys on myself," Alex says as she watches the plane. Suddenly, two more planes zoom by overhead. One of them drops something the the three Junior Agents drop to the ground as the house explodes. Alex throws her arms over her head. Debris flies by her and falls on top and around her. Johnny and Joey look over at her.

"You were saying?" Johnny asks as the three of them push themselves to their feet.

"I got it. Geez. I'm calling," Alex replies with a huff. She pulls out her phone and begins dialing.

"You're calling your parents?" Joey asks with raised eyebrows, not really believing it.

"Hell no. I'm calling Steve," Alex says with a grimace. Johnny snorts and shakes his head. Alex turns towards her phone at her ear as the call is answered. "Steve, something's going…"

Another explosion occurs, cutting her off, and Alex curses as she looks over at the large crater in the middle of the yard as she hears Steve shout her name over the phone. The other Junior Agents are shouting and running into the woods nearby. One of the planes begins shooting at the retreating teens.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Lee shouts as he abruptly appears in front of them.

"We need help!" Bree shouts from a few feet away.

"I'm _getting_ there. Give me a damn minute," Alex growls out with a scowl.

"Alex?" Steve's voice calls again through the phone.

"We kind of don't have a minute Barton!" Michelle shouts at Alex from behind them. Alex looks behind her and glares at Michelle.

"Then _give_ me a minute," Alex shouts in return. Michelle scowls but looks up at the plane shooting at them.

"Alex!" Steve shouts through the phone. Alex turns her attention back to Steve.

"We're under attack. I'm pretty sure it's Hydra," Alex explains into the phone.

"Pretty sure?" Steve asks and Alex can hear the scowl in his voice. Alex glances over at Michelle and sees her concentrating on the plane. Alex looks up at the plane and sees it suddenly nose dive into the ground.

"They have SHIELD planes. I'm 90% sure," Alex replies as she sees one of the other planes turn towards them.

"Alex…" Johnny calls out as they all begin backing up. "I think your minute is up."

The plane zooms towards them and Alex rattles off where they are to Steve and the six of them run into the woods. Alex shoves her phone into her pocket as they run. Bullets whiz by them and they dart in between the trees. Joey stops and turns around; he looks at a tree and flings a hand in it's direction. The tree rips out of the earth and Joey waves his hand towards the plane. The tree flies through the air and crashes into the plane. The plane tilts and dive bombs into the ground with a crash.

"We need to get to Avenger Tower," Alex says to the group.

"I can get us there but I can only take one person at a time," Lee says with a look at the rest of the group. A noise sounds from behind them and the group looks to see people run towards them with guns.

"Hydra," Alex says in a whisper.

"If you're doing it, you better start now," Joey says to Lee, who nods.

"I wish I had my bow and arrows," Alex mutters as she readies herself for a fight. Lee grabs the person closest to him, which is Bree, and they disappear.

"We're not getting out of this without a fight. Get ready," Johnny announces to the group. Alex looks back ahead of her and sees the Hydra agents approach them.

"Hundred points for every knockout," Alex says before attacking the nearest Hydra Agent.

AVENGERS

Steve lets out a growl as the call disconnects. He quickly runs to where his suit is to get dressed. This wasn't good; the thought the worst of Hydra was taken care of. Apparently not, and now they were attacking the Junior Agents. Steve wondered why Alex had called him but when she told him where they were he knew. She had gone to the party with the other Junior Agents and Barton and Romanov were not going to be happy.

"JARVIS, get the rest of the team," Steve orders before getting his suit on. He didn't know how bad it was, but it sounded pretty bad over the phone, and Steve knew he had to get there fast.

AVENGERS

Alex punches her opponent in the face, knees him in the gut, and then flips him over her hip onto the ground. She glances up as Lee appears and grabs Michelle before the two of them disappear.

A body flies past her and crashes into a tree before sliding to the ground. Alex looks over and sees Johnny turn to another Hydra agent and begin fighting again.

"Alex, watch out!" Joey shouts and Alex looks behind her to see a large gun aimed at her. Just as a beam shoots out of the gun towards her, Alex feels herself raise into the air. She watches as the beam hits another member of Hydra and they instantly freeze. The agent with the gun gets plowed into with another body as Alex is set back on the ground. Alex looks over at Joey and nods her head in thanks.

Lee appears and then, disappears with Joey and Alex turns to an approaching Hydra operative. Alex attacks her as the operative pulls a gun on her. Alex hits the agent a few times before breaking her arm causing her to lose the gun. Alex knocks the agent out and pick sup the gun. Turning, Alex begins shooting at the Hydra agents nearby.

Johnny glances to his side after Alex shoots his opponent and Lee appears next to him. Lee moves to grab him but Johnny steps back and shakes his head. A Hydra agent throws a punch at Johnny and he deflects it before throwing him into a tree. Johnny turns his attention back to Lee.

"No, get Alex first," he says with a nod towards his partner. Lee nods his head but Johnny calls out to him as he sees an enormous amount of Hydra agents descend upon them. "And no matter what, you get her out of here."

Lee nods his head again but gives Johnny a wary look. Johnny turns to the coming onslaught and attacks them full force. Lee runs over to Alex who slams her elbow into a Hydra agent. Alex turns to meet Lee's gaze.

"Where's Johnny?" Alex asks and Lee looks towards the other direction. Alex follows his gaze and her eyes grow large. "Johnny."

Alex moves to run towards her partner but Lee quickly grabs her. He knew what Johnny was doing and hopefully he'd be able to get back in time to save Johnny. Alex fights him and shouts at him to let her go but Lee remembered what Johnny made him promise and teleports his self and Alex to Avenger tower just as they see Hydra take down Johnny and restrain him.

AVENGERS

Steve waits as the elevator dings and the door opens. He rushes out, intent on getting his motorcycle, only to stop abruptly. Two teenagers appear directly in front of him and Steve readies himself for a fight. The two teenagers look at him with wide eyes and raise their hands in placation.

"Whoa! We're friends of Alex," Bree says before Steve relaxes. Lee disappears and Steve's eyes widen.

"What was that?" he asks as he looks over at Bree.

"That's Lee. He can teleport. I'm Bree," Bree explains and Steve nods his head. Lee appears with another girl before disappearing again.

"That's Michelle; she messes with people's minds," Bree says as she points at the newcomer.

"Hi," Steve says with a nod at the new arrival.

"Hi," Michelle replies with a nervous smile. There is angry talking coming from the elevator and when it opens, the rest of the Avengers' team rushes out clothed in their suits. They stop as they notice the two teen-aged girls standing in front of Steve. Lee appears with Joey and then teleports back to where Alex and Johnny are. The Avengers look at the recent arrivals.

"Hey, I'm Joey," Joey says with a wave and a lopsided grin, weariness leaking through the facade.

"Michelle."

"Bree."

"That was Lee," Joey says with a nod at the spot Lee was seconds ago.

"Alex? Where is she?" Natasha asks with a look at Joey. She had remembered seeing him a couple times when Alex's friends came over.

"She's coming. Lee could only take one of us at a time," Joey explains with a look at Romanov.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to just wait here and hope he can get her back safely," Clint says with a determined look. He begins walking towards the door but stops as Lee appears with an angry Alex shouting at him.

"Dammit Lee, let go of me!" Alex shouts and Lee finally drops his arms. Alex whips around and glares at the teleporter. "Take me back! Now!"

"Alex…" Lee begins with a set jaw.

"Take me back! I'm not leaving him there!" Alex shouts back with a scowl and a set jaw of her own.

"Hold on, what happened?" Steve asks as he steps over to the boy and the girl who had become like his niece. In fact, he's sure Alex had become like a niece to all of the team, except her parents of course.

"Hydra got Johnny. We have to go back and get him," Alex explains looking over at Steve.

"Alright. Stark, Thor, and I'll go check it out. They're probably gone now but we'll look," Steve says with a look at the rest of the team. Thor and Tony nod their heads and the three of them exit the building.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks after walking over to Alex.

"I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises but I'm good," Alex says with shrug. Her mind was too focused on Johnny to care. Bruce and Clint share a look and Bruce ushers the other four teenagers into the elevator.

"We'll get him back," Barton assures with his hand resting on his daughter's shoulder. Alex nods and sighs. They would; she wouldn't give up until they did.

 **AN: Please review and send me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **AN 2: Italics are flashbacks.**

"What do you mean they were gone?" Alex snaps out with her eyebrows furrowed. Tony, Steve, and Thor had come back five minutes ago with news that Johnny and Hydra were gone. Steve grimaces; he knew Alex wasn't going to be happy.

"Before you go off the deep end…" Tony starts causing everyone else to grimace.

"Stark…" Clint warns under his breath as he sees Alex glare at Tony. Alex opens her mouth to say a smart remark in return but Steve cuts in before she can.

"We found tracks and we followed them. We know where they took Johnny," Rogers says, trying to keep the peace.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Alex asks as she makes a move towards the elevator.

"Hold on there kid," Barton says as he grabs Alex and pulls her back. "We need a plan."

AVENGERS

"All right, so does everyone understand the plan?" Steve asks as he looks around their group. His eyes level on the group of teenagers and they nod their heads. Steve and the team didn't want the teenagers to come but Alex insisted she be able to go. After Natasha and Clint caved and said she could go, Lee and the others all insisted they be able to go as well. And, so, here they were. The group looks up to see Bree enter the room.

"Someone took their time," Alex says, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Bree glares at her but keeps her mouth shut. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Natasha says as she squeezes Alex's shoulder. The rescue team all pile into the elevator to get to the plane.

AVENGERS

"Something's wrong," Steve says into the com. The team had landed the plane a mile out and trekked the remaining way on foot. Now they were hiding in the woods around the building Johnny was begin held.

"Where are the guards?" Thor asks as he looks around the grounds.

"This place was swarming with Hydra co-ops an hour ago," Tony adds in as he takes in the vacant building in front of him.

"We should check it out," Barton says and Steve nods his head.

"Agreed," he replies and the rest of the Avengers nod in agreement.

"Juniors stay here," Barton orders, his eyes searching the buildings and grounds.

"No way," Alex argues as she shakes her head. Natasha rests her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll call if we need backup. If we're all in there and something goes wrong we're screwed," Natasha explains with an empathetic smile. Alex scowls but know her mother is right.

"Fine," Alex bites out and she watches as the Avengers move in.

AVENGERS

"Clear."

"East end's clear."

"South as well."

"We're clear too."

Alex scowls when she hears this and glares at the building in front of her. How could the whole place be deserted. They were just here an hour ago.

"How did they get out so fast?" Natasha's voice comes over the coms.

"They had to've known we were coming. No way did they have enough time to clear out in the time it took us to get here from the plane," Clint replies with exasperation in his voice.

"I guess we're back to square one then," Tony says with a sigh.

Alex sighs and closes her eyes; Johnny was gone and in trouble and they had no clue where he was. Not to mention something was going on. The only one's who knew they were coming here was them. There was no way Hydra should've known.

"We're coming out. We'll go back to Avenger Tower and come up with another plan," Steve says over the com. Alex opens her eyes and her mind drifts to an earlier time.

 _"Okay, just take a couple deep breaths," Alex says to her friend._

 _"A couple deep breaths? Really?" Johnny returns heatedly. Alex flinches slightly. "I'm going to hurt, or kill, someone one of these time!"_

 _"Johnny… please don't go all steroidal on me," Alex says as she eyes him warily. Earlier in the day Johnny got into a fight and hulked out. SHIELD managed to get him under control and in a safe box but the damage was already done._

 _"I've been trying these mental things SHIELD has taught me. But what if they don't work? What if this morning happens again?" Johnny asks as he calms down slightly._

 _"Don't worry. I've got a plan. It's what I wanted to talk to you about," Alex says as she hands Johnny a rolled up paper. Johnny furrows his brow but takes the paper and sets it on the table._

 _"I wanted to make tranquilizer arrows but it was a no go. Something to do with not knowing the chemical reaction to your little problem," Alex explains as she looks at Johnny who has unrolled the paper and is looking at the blue prints. Johnny looks over at Alex with wide eyes._

 _"You think this will work?" Johnny asks, holding Alex's gaze._

 _"It's my idea. Of course it'll work," Alex replies with a smirk. Johnny snorts and shakes his head._

 _"Thanks Alex," Johnny says with a genuine smile._

 _"What are partners for?" Alex replies with a smile before walking out of Johnny's room._

"You all right?" Alex jerks out of her memory and looks over at Natasha.

"I'm fine," Alex replies before following after the group as they walk back to the plane.

AVENGERS

"What I want to know is, how does Hydra know our every move?" Clint Barton asks as the Avengers walk into the Tower.

"What do you mean? We only tried getting Johnny once," Michelle asks with a furrowed eyebrow.

"How many people knew about your party?" Clint asks as he looks at each of the five teenagers. His gaze rests on Alex a little longer with a sterner gaze.

"Just the ones invited. It was all hush-hush," Joey answers with a shake of his head.

"I hate to say it, but do we think Johnny could've…" Steven begins as he looks at the group.

"No," Alex cuts in with a firm voice and a hard look.

"He's young. Hydra could have manipulated him," Steve says with a frown. He didn't want to believe it either but they had to look under every stone.

"He didn't turn Steve," Alex says with a glare aimed at the Captain and her voice brooking no room for argument.

"Then it's one of us," Thor says and the group looks at each other warily. Alex glances out the window and her mind wanders.

 _"Anyone sitting here?" Alex asks as she sits at the table next to a boy around her age._

 _"You really think that's a good idea? Didn't you see this morning?" the boy asks with a scowl aimed at his food. Alex sighs. The kid had gotten into an argument with Greg which had turned into a fist match. And had turned the new kid into a large, over-muscled, strong, angry mini-Hulk. It was a mess and Fury had shown up to restrain the problem. Alex looks down at the new kid before sitting next to him and setting her food on the table. The kid looks over at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. The kid watches her as Alex begins eating her lunch. After a few moments the new kid looks back at his food._

 _"My name's Alexandra. Everyone calls me Alex though," Alex says with a grin aimed at the boy. He watches her for another moment before speaking up._

 _"How old are you?" he asks with furrowed eyebrows._

 _"Thirteen," Alex replies before taking another bite of her food._

 _"And you're not afraid of me?" he asks as he studies her reaction. Alex shakes her head._

 _"Besides, you look like you need a friend," Alex replies with a smirk. The boy studies her for another moment._

 _"Johnny," the kid says with a small smile. Alex returns it and she and Johnny return to eating their lunch._

"We're looking at this wrong. We knew nothing about the party. It would have to be someone who was at both places. Or knew about both places," Natasha says and her voice pulls Alex back to the present. Alex knows what her mom is saying. It's one of the Juniors in this room. Alex looks around at her fellow junior Agents and her gaze falls on Bree. Her mind drifts back to just before they left to retrieve Johnny. When Bree had taken extra long to get ready. Alex narrows her eyes at Bree.

"What took you so long to get ready?" Alex asks Bree firmly as she fixes Bree with a look. Bree looks over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to use the bathroom. That all right with you?" Bree counters with a scowl.

"Really? You forget where it was? 'Cause you took an awfully long time," Alex retorts with a scowl and her eyes narrowing.

"What are you trying to say _Alexandra_?" Bree bites out with a glare.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you. You were the only one of us who had time unaccounted for _Bree_ ," Alex bites back with sarcasm. The rest of the group looks on in surprise which then turns to accusation as they stare at Bree. Bree realizes what has been done and she scowls. She stares at Alex, whose own stare never wavers.

Suddenly, Bree swiftly pulls out her gun, aiming it at Alex. Steve yanks his shield off his back and throws it towards Alex as Bree pulls the trigger a few times. The shield flies in front of Alex and the bullets hit it instead of Alex. Everyone moves to attack Bree but she grabs a ball off her belt and throws it in the air. Clint and Nat recognize what the object is.

"Everyone down!" they shout as they dives towards Alex. The group drops to the floor and Clint and Natasha crouch next to Alex. Tony and Bruce dive behind the counter and Thor tips the table over and crouches behind it. Michelle dives down next to Thor and Joey and Lee leap behind the couch. Steve lunges towards Alex and his shield comes back to him and he holds it in front of him and Alex.

The ball opens up and spikes shoot out of it. They embed themselves into the walls, chairs, overturned table, and back of the couch. While the Avengers and teenagers take cover, and after the spikes release, Bree runs and jumps out of the window. Alex looks after her and sees Bree hit a button on her belt causing wings to spring out and act as a hang-glider. Alex scowls and shoves herself to her feet and runs after her. Clint jumps up and tackles Alex to the ground. Alex growls but drops her forehead to the floor and lets out a sigh.

"We'll find him. And we'll get to Bree," Cling assures Alex who just nods her head.

"We'll need help," Steve says with a look at Alex. Alex lifts her head and looks over at Steve. "The hacker kind."

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Love hearing from everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's a nice quick chapter for ya'll!**

"Tell me she's found something?" Alex asks as she walks into the room. Natasha walks in after her while the rest of the group is standing around the TV. On the screen is Nina, the eighteen year old blond computer technician.

"Of course I do," Nina says with a smirk and her blue eyes dancing as they look over at Alex.

"Did you find Johnny?" Alex asks with urgency as she moves to the front of the group and maintains eye contact with Nina.

"This is an underground bunker in the middle of nowhere," Nina says as a satellite image pops up on the screen next to the one she is on.

"What are the other buildings?" Steve asks as he takes in everything on the screen.

"Abandoned buildings surrounding it," Nina replies with a glance at him.

"So, what makes you think Johnny is in the bunker and not one of the buildings?" Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, the guards placed around the site form a circle around it," Nina answers with a look at Banner.

"It's isolated, so we don't have to worry about civilians," Thor puts in as he studies the image.

"And there's plenty of places that provides a bird's eye view," Clint adds as he's already beginning to calculate the best vantage points.

"If we each take a guard and Clint and Alex take up top we'll have better results," Natasha says as he eyes glance over the setup.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for the rest of their army, which are no doubt in those buildings," Tony warns with a glance at the rest of the group.

"Yeah, they'll be ready for us," Steve says with a nod of his head.

AVENGERS

 _Alex looks up from her desk when she hears someone walk in her open door. Johnny walks over to her with two folders in his arms. He tosses one of the folders on the desk. Alex looks down at it with a furrowed brow._

 _"What's this?" Alex asks before looking up at Johnny._

 _"Your partner assigning. I have one too," Johnny answers as he raises the other folder and shakes it slightly. "I guess we're supposed to meet up with them, get to know them, start training with them… that sort of thing."_

 _Alex scrunches her face. Johnny was her partner; they always trained together. Now, she had to train with someone new? Alex scowls and grabs the corner of the top half of the folder. She takes a deep breath and flips it open, her eyes darting to the picture and name at the top of the paper._

 _"Hey partner," Johnny says with a smirk._

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Steve asks into the com. He watches the compound in front of him as the rest of the team replies. The group slinks through the compound in their pairs, checking building they come to, only to find them empty. They come to a stop as they near the guards surrounding the center building, each pair on one guard. Steve looks over at Joey. "You're up kid."

Joey grins and looks over at the center building. He concentrates on it for a moment before all of the window explode outward. The shards of glass propel through the air, but instead of falling to the ground, they freeze in mid-air. The guards surrounding the building turn to look at said building.

"Now," Steve says into the coms and charges towards his guard. "Michelle get ready."

AVENGERS

Michelle gets set as Natasha knocks out their guard. There is a commotion and a swarm of Hydra agents pile out of the doors. They look around but don't see anything. As they move further and further away from the building, the Avengers prepare themselves.

"Michelle, you're up," Steve says over the coms and Michelle steps out to get a better view. The Hydra agents see her and pull out their guns, but instead of aiming them at her, they turn and aim them at the building.

"Barton, when things start heating up, you two get up top," Steve says as another commotion sounds from the building.

"Understood Captain," Clint replies with a look over at Alex who nods her head. They look towards the building to see another large group of Hydra cooperatives rush out. Hydra stops when they see their own men aiming guns at them. Before they can make sense of it, the agents open fire on their own agents and the newly arrived agents dive for cover.

"Time to go Alex," Clint says and the two of them rush to the nearest building. They quickly climb up the fire escape and over to the edge of the roof. They look below them when the gunfire stops. The second group of agents peer out at the first group. The first group shakes their heads and furrow their brows as they look at their fellow cooperatives who are looking warily at them. Suddenly, the Hydra agents leap for cover as the floating shards of glass that went amiss shoot towards them. The glass sticks into their surroundings, hitting many of Hydra.

Before the agents can get up, the Avengers attack them. Lee grabs Thor and the two of them disappear. Tony and Bruce glance at each other. Nodding his head, Tony then flies into the air whilst Banner turns into the Hulk. The Hulk angrily attacks the nearest Hydra agents.

Tony looks below him and begins shooting at larger groups of agents. Looking over at Natasha, he sees her holding a gun in each hand and shooting at Hydra agents in opposite directions. Michelle is near her with a circle of agents around her, shooting at their own men. Meanwhile, Clint and Alex are on the top of a building raining arrows down on Hydra while shouting out directions through their coms. A shield flies by Tony and he moves back as it zips past him again. He looks down to see the Captain catch it and hits a few agents with it. Joey flings his hand and a pole rips out of the ground and clotheslines a group of Hydra agents nearby him. Tony looks towards the center building, hoping Thor and Lee are making progress.

AVENGERS

Thor and Lee appear in a room and look around to find it vacant. They disappear and pop into another room. There are a couple Hydra agents in this one and Thor and Lee quickly take care of them. They disappear again and continue searching each room.

AVENGERS

Alex shoots another arrow at a Hydra agent and it connects with his shoulder. Her eyes drift across from her where another onslaught of Hydra agents join the fray. He eyes zero in on the leader and they narrow as a cold scowl appears on her face. Without thinking, Alex grabs an arrow and runs towards the edge of the building closest to the new arrivals.

"Tony…" Alex shouts with determination. Clint sees this and reaches over to grab her but misses.

"Alex!" he shouts and his eyes widen when she leaps off the building. Tony looks over and curses before speeding towards Alex. "Dammit! What is it with you jumping off building?!"

Alex feels the wind whip through her hair as she falls a few feet. Her momentum stops, however, when Tony grabs her and sets her down on the ground from a foot in the air. Alex drops to the ground, rolls, and comes up to her feet.

"You know, one of these times I'm not going to be able to get to you in time Katniss," Tony says with a huff.

"That would mean you're actually doing something other than cruising through the air," Alex retorts. Tony laughs sarcastically before shooting at more Hydra agents.

"We're going to have a talk when this is through," Clint growls out and huffs over the coms. Alex rolls her eyes and shoots another arrow as she makes her way towards her target.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," the girls says as Alex reaches her destination, hooking her bow on her back.

"I'm surprised your brain still functions after working with Hydra Bree," Alex counters with a scowl. "Not that it ever did before."

Bree scowls and glares at Alex. Alex's lips quirk up in one of the corners. She wanted Bree to pay for what she did; for what her actions caused with Johnny.

"Way to antagonize the enemy Alex," Clint's voice comes over the coms. Alex ignores him and blocks a punch aimed at her face. She counters and hits Bree in the ribs, hearing a resounding crack.

AVENGERS

Clint scowls and looks around at the rest of the team. They're all in the midst of their own fights. Clint curses under his breath and looks over at Alex who has just thrown a kick and hits Bree in the stomach, sending her backwards. He notices a numerous amount of Hydra agents begin to surround the two of them. Cursing again, only this time out loud, Clint shoots an arrow and hits one of them before taking a page out of his daughter's book.

"Stark," you better be ready," Clint says into the com. Tony looks in the direction of Hawkeye and grumbles.

"You too?" he says with irritation. Even still, he zooms over towards their archer as Clint jumps off the building. Tony grabs him seconds after and sets him on the ground. Clint takes off at a run towards where Alex is. Tony flies higher up and shoots at any Hydra agents coming up behind or on the side of Barton. Clint strings an arrow in his bow and shoots at anyone in his way. He needed to get to Alex before she gets completely surrounded.

AVENGERS

Natasha throws a spinning kick at her opponent and hits him in the head. The Hydra agent's head whips to the side and he stumbles into a wall. Natasha attacks him, taking him to the ground and places a well aimed punch into his nose, knocking him out. She looks over to see Tony set Clint on the ground and Clint running towards some destination with determination.

Romanov's gaze follows Barton's direction and her eyes widen. Where Alex is fighting Bree, a group of Hydra agents have begun to form a circle around them. If Alex loses, Bree will kill her. If Alex wins, the _other_ agents will kill her. Natasha runs towards Alex, intent on helping Clint diminish the problem the other agents will cause.

AVENGERS

Alex grunts as she gets hit in the stomach. Bree moves to attack but Alex forces the pun down and dodges the attack before a well placed round kick slams into Bree's face. Head snapping back, Bree crashes to the floor, unconscious. Alex hears movement close by and looks around. She is surrounded by Hydra agents who are now closing distance between them and her.

Suddenly, Clint and Natasha crash through the circle; they each knock out a Hydra agent as they do. The two assassins come to a halt next to Alex and the three of them put their back together and face in different directions. They're in their fighting stances and ready for the coming onslaught.

Abruptly, the agents stop and the three SHIELD agents watch them warily. That's when they hear it; a whistle from somewhere in the compound. They glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes. When they focus all of their attentions back on Hydra, some of the agents toss something on the ground. The next thing they know there is a large cloud of smoke billowing around them.

Alex, Clint, and Natasha cover their mouths as coughs trickle out. Their eyes are peeled for an attack but none comes. As the smoke clears, they see Hydra has disappeared. A noise sounds and the family turns around and prepare for a fight. Their hands drop when they notice it's the rest of the group. Alex jumps back when Lee and Thor pop up between them.

"Did you find him?" Alex asks as she already knows the answer. If they did, Johnny would be with them.

"No. We searched the whole building but found nothing," Thor answers with an apology in his tone.

"He was there though. We found drugs in one of the rooms where a chair was in the middle of the room," Lee explains further as he looks right at Alex.

"What kind of drugs?" Steve asks with furrowed eyebrows and taking a step forward.

"The kind that'd knock a bear on his ass," Lee answers with an eyebrow raised.

So, he's gone?" Alex asks with a scowl.

"Yes. And who knows where they have taken him," Thor replies with a look at Alex. The scowl on her face deepens.

"We should go back to Avenger Tower and regroup. See if we can find where they took him," Steve says and the rest of the team agrees. Alex hated it but she knew Steve was right; they couldn't do anything at the moment. She sighs and follows the battle weary group back to the plane.

AVENGERS

The door to Avenger Tower bursts open and Alex jogs in. She shuts the door behind her a little harder than she should but much quieter than she wanted. It had been a month since they attacked the compound. A month since Johnny had slipped through her fingers. Again. Leads had been scarce and the couple they found turned out to be jokes. So, Alex had taken to jogging to run off some of the pent up anger and frustration. It wasn't a cure, but it helped. She walks over to the elevator and hits the button. The elevator dings and the doors open. Alex moves to walk inside when the doorbell rings. She turns and looks at the door with a furrowed brow.

"JARVIS, were we expecting anyone?" Alex asks as she heads towards the door.

"I was not notified of any visitors," JARVIS says and Alex reaches the door.

AVENGERS

He walks up to the door of Avenger Tower, a limp in his gait. Blood seeps from a knife wound in his right leg and his nose is bleeding. He has two black eyes and multiple cuts and bruises on his body. He holds his left arm close to his body and grimaces when he stumbles and jars his bruised ribs. He takes a deep breath and pushes the button for the door bell.

AVENGERS

Alex slowly turns the door knob and opens the door. Her eyes widen and her breath catches in her throat when she sees who's standing in front of her.

"Johnny?"

 **AN: Please review. Thanks for reading and following! Only one more chapter after this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story!**

 _"What's that?" Johnny asks as he stands in Alex's doorway at SHIELD. Alex jumps and looks up from the blanket at her new partner. She shoves the blanket back in the box and haphazardly pushes it under her bed._

 _"Nothing," Alex replies and then, stands up. Johnny raises an eyebrow but Alex ignores it._

 _"You know, if we're going to be partners we're going to have to trust each other," Johnny says as he fixes his gaze on Alex._

 _"I do trust you," Alex counters, not looking up at Johnny and focuses on organizing her desk. A sigh escapes Johnny's mouth before he speaks again._

 _"You know I was taken from my parents when I was three. Found out later my parents were killed. I was ten when they did their first test. Thirteen when they decided a moody, teen-aged Hulk was a good idea. SHIELD found me a year later and it was a life line," Johnny reveals, his gaze locked on Alex. With wide eyes, Alex just stares at Johnny. She never realized what he had to endure. She began to relay what happened to her childhood. She did trust Johnny and if Johnny could trust her with his past then she could trust him with hers._

AVENGERS

Alex walks into her family's apartment in Avenger Tower. She had just come back from a training session in the target range. Glancing at the couch, she sees Johnny lying on it. It'd been a few days since he'd arrived and the doctor and SHIELD had did everything they could to fix him up. Tests were run and now they were just waiting on the results. Alex smiles at her sleeping partner before going into her room. The papers on her desk are moved and Alex sets her bow on the surface. There is a noise behind her and she sees Johnny standing in her doorway. Judging by the look in his eyes though, Alex knew something was wrong.

"Johnny? You all right?" Alex asks as her eyebrows scrunch together. The only answer is a smirk appearing on Johnny's face; one which wasn't a relief to her. "Johnny?"

Johnny slams the door shut behind him and lunges at Alex. He lifts an arm and prepares to throw a punch.

AVENGERS

"So, you said you had the test results?" Clint asks as Dr. Cho Walks into the room. The rest of the Avengers are gathered around as well.

"Everything looks good except…" Dr. Cho Answers as she trails off, thinking about what to say.

"Except what?" Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow.

"There's an anomaly in his brain scan," she says with a shake of her head as she sits in a chair and starts clicking things on the computer. She pulls up the scan and points out the dark shape. The rest of the Avengers peer at the picture but they don't seem to make out what it is. Suddenly, Clint and Natasha's eyes widen.

"Clint…" Natasha says, her eyes glued to the shape.

"This isn't good," Clint says, not answering Natasha's question with anything but a look.

"What?" the rest of the Avengers ask, the non-SHIELD agents.

"Clint and I came across one of these on a mission," Natasha begins to explain as Clint pulls out his phone.

"It's called a Mind Bomb and with a push of a button it turns on and controls the persons actions. Hydra must've put it in there," Clint says as he dials a number. He knows Johnny is with Alex and he needed to make sure she is safe.

"Where's Johnny now?" Steve asks with a look at Barton.

"With Alex," Clint replies as the phone continues to ring. Clint mutters into the phone, "Come on Alex, answer the damn phone."

The phone continues to ring and Clint curses. He hangs up the phone and places it back in his pocket. Everyone else is watching him and Natasha is holding her breath.

"She's not answering," Clint explains with a glance at Romonov. Before anyone on the team knows what's happening, the assassins are running out of the room. The rest of the team share a look before rushing after the parents.

AVENGERS

Alex dives out of the way and tips a chair over in the process. Johnny's fist slams into the desk, putting a crack in it. A growl escapes Johnny's mouth and he picks up the bow and arrows. He throws them across the room and the arrows scatter about. The bow slides towards teh door and comes to a stop.

Johnny looks over at Alex and sneers before kicking the overturned chair at her. The chair is deflected and crashes into the wall next to Alex. As Johnny charges her, Alex picks up one of the broken chair legs. She steps to the side and swings it. The chair leg hits Johnny in the collar bone with a crack. Alex moves and hits him in the ribs with another crack before kicking him away from her.

The sound of a phone going off sounds in the room as Johnny smacks into the wall. Alex looks around for her phone and sees it lying on the desk. She moves to grab it but Johnny grabs her from behind and throws her through the air. There is a resounding crash as Alex goes through the door. A groan escapes her as she lands on the floor. A look in Johnny's direction tells her he has transformed. Alex pushes herself to her knees and a swiftly grabs her bow nearby. She shoves herself to her feet and as she runs she grabs an arrow that had escaped into the hall.

Alex rushes into the elevator and pushes the button for the floor to the lab. She needed backup; she couldn't win against Johnny in hand-to-hand. And she only had one arrow. Just as the doors close, Johnny slams into it. Alex jumps and the door indents. The elevator descends down but there is a loud metallic sound. Alex looks above her just as something bangs onto the top of the elevator.

Alex's eyes widen and she hurriedly pushes the button for the next floor. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Alex rushes out as Johnny rips the escape hatch open, taking part of the elevator top with it. Alex runs across the room and turns towards the elevator. Johnny drops into the elevator and looks over at her, murder in his eyes. Notching the arrow in the bow, Alex raises it and aims it at her partner.

"Johnny, I don't want to do this," Alex says as her eyes begin to water. Johnny grins evilly and leaps into the air at her, intent on killing Alex. Alex gasps and lets the arrow go. The arrow lodges itself in Johnny's upper left chest. Johnny halts and he stares at Alex who's still aiming the bow at him. With her hands shaking, Alex watches as Johnny's eyes clear and go back to normal. His body slumps to the ground and Johnny gasps in pain.

Without thinking, Alex drops her bow and runs to Johnny's side. She didn't want to kill him, only injure and stop him. To do that, she had to get close enough to the heart to cause a paralyzing effect but far enough away not to kill him. Alex just hoped she calculated correctly. Alex drops to her knees and puts pressure on the wound; she knew better than to take the arrow out.

"Come on, Johnny. Stay with me," Alex begs as a tear escapes. Wide, fear-filled eyes search the man before her and their gazes meet. Alex can't help but pick up on the guilt pooling into Johnny's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. We'll figure this out. Just stay with me. I'm sorry. Damn it, I'm sorry."

A door opens and Alex hears gasps and shouts as hurried footsteps rush towards her. Alex glances up and sees the rest of the Avengers rushes towards her, Clint and Natasha in the front. The two SHIELD agents slide to the ground next to Alex and take in the young man's predicament.

"Banner, Stark. We need medical. Now," Natasha says and Alex feels someone pull her away. She tries to fight but she finds herself too exhausted to do so. She looks over and sees it's her dad and Alex wonders when he had moved to grab her. Her eyes look down at her shaky hands covered in blood. Johnny's blood. Alex takes a shuddering breath and closes her eyes. She did this. She killed her partner. Her eyes open and she looks up at her dad. Tears begin to fall freely and Alex hugs him, grabbing his shirt. Arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"He'll be fine. We'll save him," Clint whispers, hoping he is telling the truth.

AVENGERS

A sigh escapes Alex as she watches Johnny breath in front of her. Dr. Cho had saved him and she had gotten the mind bomb out too. That was three days ago and Johnny had yet to wake up. Hope was beginning to dwindle inside Alex and she wished Johnny would wake up. Alex sighs again and glances out the window. A rustle on the bed has her eyes darting back and a wide grin appears.

"Johnny!" Alex exclaims as she lunges up and over to the bed.

"Hey. You 'kay?" he asks tiredly, his eyes half lidded.

"I'm fine. How're you feeling?" Alex asks as she shrugs off Johnny's concern.

"Like I got shot," Johnny croaks out. Alex frowns and Johnny sees the guilt.

"You did what you had to. I would've killed you," Johnny says, his own guilt showing.

"And that wasn't your fault. You were being controlled," Alex replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I guess we're even," Johnny says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Alex replies with her own smirk. Johnny sighs and closes his eyes again. When she's sure he's asleep, Alex slumps back in her chair and closes her own eyes. They were both in for a much needed rest.

 **AN: Please send some feedback! Love hearing everyone's thoughts! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **AN #2: There will be another story and it'll deal with some more of Alex's past. Not sure when it'll happen, but I'll keep y'all updated! :)**


End file.
